1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to signal processing, and more particularly, to a receiver which receives a signal generated through superposition coding and decodes the received signal, and a decoding method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a signal generated through superposition coding (hereinafter, referred to as superposition coding signal) may be decoded through a successive interference cancellation (SIC) decoding method.
However, the SIC decoding method may be suitable for decoding a superposition decoding signal only when the superposition coding signal is received in a single base station environment, and may be difficult to be directly applied when a plurality of superposition coding signals are received from multiple base stations.
That is, since two or more channel paths are formed between a transmitter and a receiver in the multiple base station environment, the decoding success rate of each of the layer signals of a superposition coding signal may be affected by different fading channels, a distance between the transmitter and the receiver, and the like.
Thus, there is a need for a method for efficiently decoding the superposition coding signal in the multiple base station environment.